Lost in madness
by LuckShine
Summary: DreamClan,ShiverClan and EclipseClan live in a universe where cats are insane and on drugs and make no sense at all :3 :3 :3 read through the clans insane lives as they turn into brand new insane clans
1. The clans

DreamClan:

Leader:AcornStar(Dark brown tabby tom)(Mate:LillyStream-Kits:Emberkit,Mothkit,Icekit ,PineWhisker -Apprentice:MudPaw)

Deputy:OwlSong(Small long-furred calico she-cat)

Medicine cat:MouseStorm(Dark brown tom with white paws)(Apprentice:SunFlight)

Medicine cat apprentice:SunFlight(Dark ginger tabby she-cat)(Mentor:MouseStorm)

Warriors:

MarshTail(Small dark ginger tom with white paw and lots of scars)(Mate:RoseWhisper-Kits:JayPaw,JaggedPaw)

HollowGaze(Blind black tom)(Apprentice:JayPaw)

HillShine(White long-furred she-cat)

GreenPetal(Black and white she-cat)(Apprentice:JaggedPaw)

RoseWhisper(Small long-furred ginger calico she-cat)(Mate:MarshTail-Kits:JayPaw,JaggedPaw-Appr entice:HoneyPaw)

PineWhisker(Dark brown tabby tom with dark ginger tabby patches)

Apprentices:

MudPaw(Dark brown tom with white patches,found as a kit near their camp)(Mentor:AcornStar)

JayPaw(Small calico she-cat)(Mentor:HollowGaze)

JaggedPaw(Small black and white tom)(Mentor:GreenPetal)

HoneyPaw(Golden tabby she-cat,found as a kit near their camp)(Mentor:RoseWhisper)

Queens:

LillyStream(Pale ginger she-cat)(Mate:AcornStar-Kits:Emberkit,Mothkit,Icek it,PineWhisker)

Kits:

Emberkit(Dark ginger tabby she-kit)(Littermates:Mothkit,Icekit)

Mothkit(Cream she-kit)(Littermates:Emberkit,Icekit)

Icekit(Pale ginger tom with black stripes)(Littermates:Emberkit,Mothkit)

Elders:

LionFang(Dark golden tabby tom)

AdderFrost(Light brown tom with white paws,retired early from loss of sight)

* * *

ShiverClan:

Leader:FrostStar(Snowy bengal she-cat)

Deputy:OakClaw(Brown tabby tom)(Apprentice:HawkPaw)

Medicine cat:ColdTail(Dark grey tom)(Apprentice:CloudPaw)

Medicine cat apprentice:CloudPaw(Grey tabby tom)(Mentor:FrostTail-Littermate:BouncePaw)

Warriors:

BirdFall(Small white long-furred she-cat,former rouge)(Apprentice:LittlePaw-Kits:CloudPaw,BouncePa w)

MistStream(Silver she-cat)(Mate:WindHeart)

WindHeart(Black and white long-furred tom)(Mate:MistStream-Kits:HawkPaw,LittlePaw-Appren tice:BouncePaw)

Apprentices:

HawkPaw(Black and white tom)(Mentor:OakClaw-Littermate:LittlePaw)

LittlePaw(Silver tom with black patches)(Mentor:BirdFall-Littermate:HawkPaw)

BouncePaw(Small white long-furred tom)(Mentor:WindHeart-Littermate:CloudPaw)

Queens:

FeatherStream(Silver tabby she-cat,former rouge)(Kit:Moonkit)

Kits:

Moonkit(Dark grey tabby she-kit)

Elders:

* * *

EclipseClan:

Leader:DarkStar(Black tom)

Deputy:Luna(Dark grey tabby she-cat,former rouge)(Apprentice:AdderPaw)

Medicine cat:BloodWhisker(Black tom with dark ginger patches)(Apprentice:CrystalMoon)

Medicine cat apprentice:CrystalMoon(Silver tabby she-cat)(Mentor:BloodWhisker-Littermates:DiamondGa ze,MistShade)

Warriors:

DiamondGaze(Silver tabby tom)(Mate:FallenWing-Littermates:CrystalMoon,MistS hade-Apprentice:BramblePaw)

LostTail(Tortie she-cat)

MistShade(Dark grey tabby tom)(Littermates:CrystalMoon,DiamondGaze)

Apprentices:

AdderPaw(Dark brown tabby tom)(Mentor:Luna)

BramblePaw(Black she-cat with ginger patches)(Mentor:DiamondGaze)

Queens:

FallenWing(White long-furred she-cat)(Mate:DiamondGaze)

Kits:

Elders:

BadgerClaw(Black tom with a white stripe on his back)


	2. Chapter 1

**DreamClans POV:**

AcornStar woke up and began eating his catnip stuffed rabbit before remebering he had to give a warriors ceremony for MudPaw,HoneyPaw,JayPaw and JaggedPaw so as he finished eating his prey he walked out of his den and sat down, "All cats old enough to catch prey sit under the great ledge for a clan meeting!"He yowled as he started to tip all the cats gathered up he gave MudPaw the warrior name of MudSnow, HoneyPaw the warrior name of HoneyDrop, JayPaw got the warrior name of JaySpots and JaggedPaw got the warrior name JaggedEdge and RoseWhisper annouced she was once again preggo with MarshTail's kits and HillShine annouced she was preggo with PineWhisker's kits

* * *

**ShiverClans** **POV:**

FrostStar had just finished the warrior ceremony giving HawkPaw the warrior name of HawkBird,LittlePaw got the warrior name LittlePatch and BouncePaw got the warrior name of BounceFeet and CloudPaw got his full medicine cat name CloudFluff and MistStream got preggo with WindHeart's kits

* * *

**EclipseClans POV:**

DarkStar made AdderPaw and BramblePaw the warrior names of AdderBite and BrambleThorn and FallenWing had two she-kits named Fluffykit and Softkit and and Luna got preggo with some random rouges kits


End file.
